Acid Flare
by KaenHoshi
Summary: A Kid named Kaen Hoshi Tries to find his place in a world full of Heroes. He soon finds out what it mean't to TRULY means to not only be a hero but a great partner. (OCxMina) (DekuxUraraka)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Textbook origin

My name is Kaen Hoshi (Quirk Black Flames) And I am the Son of the hero team Dark Ace. my mom and dad were both great Heroes, but they would constantly question over me or to be more exact they question about my quirk. They could not explain why I had black flames as my quirk. neither one of them had Flame abilities. Then they asked why the flames were black.

At the end of my middle school years my parents both told me I could apply to U.A one of the top hero schools in the world. in order to get in I must pass the entrance exam. my mom told me the entrance exam was just me and other Applicants versus both stated I didn't have to be a hero. I was given the option I could be a hero or I can be something else.

In the end I decided I wanted to be a hero just like my parents I need to find out who I really was. maybe going to train and study at Academy will help me learn more about myself.

The week during the exam I walk up to the entrance and see a line leading to a booth sign saying sign-in here

"Please state your name and quirk" a man behind a glass window asked

"Kean Hoshi and my quirk is black flames" I stated. after I told him the information he wanted he nodded and told me to go stand with the rest of the applicants are. Right away I see Bakugou and Midoriya we came from the same middle school but different class.

I was honestly Surprise to see Midoriya here. but nonetheless happy to see him. He was told that he was quirkless from a young age and Bakugou used to bully him for it. me and Midoriya weren't exactly close friends but we are considered friends I guess. He would always want to talk about all might and how he just wanted to be just like him.

"Hoshi good to see you" Midoriya said as he ran over to me " looks like you're planning on applying to Academy too?"

"Good to see you to Midoriya yeah I plan on taking the entrance exam, but I have to say I'm kind of surprised that you are to. Are you going to be okay" I asked looking concerned about Midoriya

" Actually I think I should be fine I know you might not know this, but my quirk is starting to develop" Midoriya said looking uncertain. before I could ask an announcement was made to let us know to get ready.

We are on a certain time limit and we had to take out as May robots we can. the size of the robot does not matter you just have to take them out the more you destroy the more points you get but you can also earn assist points.

As exam started me and Midoriya separated I had no trouble taking the robots down thanks to the training I did with my parents I was able to use my abilities to their fullest I was melting robots no problem when I blasted my way through them. When the announcement was made that almost half the time was up I taken down at least 10 to 15. As it was all coming to an end all you could hear were people running and screaming. I looked behind me to see this big gigantic T-Rex looking robot.

"Oh shit what the fuck was that" I whispered what's in the corner of my eye while I was turning to run I saw Midoriya leaping into the air right through that robot everyone stopped and looked but Midoriya a kid that was believed to be quirkless just one shotted the biggest robot here.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Midoriya was screaming on the huge fall he was taking. I rushed to go try to catch him, but a gravity quirk girl stops his fall.

I went to go check on him I noticed right away he has broken both his legs and one of his arms."Was this your Quirk that you're talking about?" I asked honestly shocked " well damn Midoriya I thought you were joking about your quirk developing. better late than never I guess" I joked making Midoriya and the gravity girl laugh.

After I helped him to the recovery room I said my goodbyes and headed home. I was honestly shocked by today Midoriya the kid that was always bullied about never having a quirk took out one of the biggest robots there but I stopped and thought about something was that the only one he took out if his quirk Breaks his bones I don't think he can get in. I was worried about that even though we weren't the best of friends. midoriya was still a good kid.

The very next day

"You want to do what?" one of the heroes at the entrance exam asked

"You heard me I want to give half my points to Midoriya I know I have enough points to get in but this kid's been through a lot and I don't think he took out more than just one so if it's possible I'd like to give him enough points To let him get in." I stated

"What is up with you kids we just had another applicant that wanted to give him some of her points yesterday after the exam" he sighed then continued " Look your friend will be fine actually he score a lot of points, he showed what it truly meant to be a hero."

After the conversation I thanked him for giving me his time and giving me the great news now all I have to wait is for my acceptance letter.

When I received the letter from the school my parents both wanted me to open the letter immediately. for the first time in a while I have been absolutely nervous. This is one of the hardest schools to get into it's on the conversation I had with the Pro Hero midoriya scored enough to Get in for showing how to be a true hero but me what if the test wasn't about taking out the robots.

As we all sat down in the living room my dad placed his hand on my shoulder "You got this Kaen."he said looking at me. as I nodded back at him are the pill the letter open and see a little device come out.

A hologram appeared it was All Might " Congratulations Young Hoshi you have been accepted into my Academy there you will learn to be a true Pro Hero the journey ahead of you will be long and difficult but if you stay true to yourself and keep close with the ones you care about. you will have what it takes to become a true hero, a true man of Justice, A true symbol of peace" the number 1 hero said. Before the Holograms shut down there was one more message he gave.

"Also, thank you for trying to help Young midoriya you and another student put your own points at risk to give him a shot. It warms my heart to see friends looking out for one another" he said while giving a thumbs up. both my parents look at me.

As All Might gave his final goodbyes my parents looked at me again

"Wasn't this midoriya kid quirkless? Why did you try to give him points isn't it too dangerous for him to be going to a superhero School" my mom stated

"Actually mom, he wasn't quirkless he was just a late bloomer" I told her. even though it's still seem weird that his Quirk would just pop out of nowhere. I didn't want to think about it too much I was just happy for the kid.

Next week my first day at U.A

I'm in class 1-A with 20 other students at there and I wondered if Midoriya might be one of them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New school new life

So the first day of class when I walked in I noticed midoriya and Uraraka (the gravity girl) talking to each other along with a guy with pipes in his legs which I presume was Iida .The other students have already shown up our homeroom teacher has still yet to appear some students are already socializing with each other. After I got there Bakugou showed up behind me.

"What the hell! what are you two doing here?" Bakugou came in shouting. he mostly focused on midoriya. "Fireboy I could understand but what is a quirkless loser like you doing here!"The whole class stops and looks at us.

"So Deku how the hell did you get into the school" Bakugou said while slamming his arm on the desk. "Just last month you didn't have a quirk and now all the sudden you have a quirk something just isn't adding up" at this point midoriya was getting shaken

"Hey man how about you stop blowing your hot air around and chill out." as I was saying that I stood in between them "Unless you want to get embarrassed first day of class?" as I said that me and bakugou looked at each other eye to eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I don't think you know who You Are fucking talking to" bakugou screamed. if there already wasn't enough tension in the room the room just got that more tense. "Look You've been to our school. You know he doesn't have a quirk and then all the sudden he has one. that has to raise a flag"

It is true midoriya had no signs of having a quirk and then for him to just suddenly have one there was a lot of stuff that wasn't adding up, but I wasn't going to let bakugou walk over midoriya.

"So what he was a late bloomer better late than never. Are you just worried that he'll no longer be scared of you now that his quirk has shown?" I shoot back at him As I said that he looks like he's about to blow literally. but before that can happen

"Alright everyone sit down and be quiet. you two sit down or I'll have you both in the detention." A man in a multitude of scarves stated. "Did I not make myself clear mister….." he paused as he was looking through a folder. "Hoshi" He finished

When I looked at Bakugou he had already had to seat in the middle of only one seat left in between a pink skin pink hair girl and a redhead guy.

"Come on back we don't bite well he doesn't, but I might" the pink girl said with a devilish smirk. all I could do is sigh and start to walk back. Starting to walk back I noticed that Midoriya is trying to hand me a note. I picked it up real quick and head off to my new seat.

I quickly opened it up and read it ' Thank you Hoshi sorry you almost got in trouble for it' he looks back and I we could give him a quick nod

" Wow I totally thought you guys were going to throw down in the class. I thought it was going to be 'Explosive'." The pink girl jokes causing the guy in front of me to laugh "by the way the name is Mina Ashido" she said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Ashido. I'm Kaen Hoshi" giving back the same small smile

"Wait dude I could of sworn I seen you somewhere before " The redhead said scratching his head. "Maybe on TV probably"

"Yeah my parents are a superhero team called Dark Ace I usually go to Their conferences that's how a lot of people know me" as soon as I finish that sentence both Ashdio and the redhead looked amazed.

" that explains it. oh by the way my name is Eijiro Kirishima. I got to say picking a fight on the first day was bold" He said as he raised his hand to shake mine.

The three of us continue with our conversation until our homeroom teacher which has still yet to introduce himself, but now decided to speak up.

"Well class today we're going to be doing a series of challenges to see how you fair against each other." our homeroom teacher stated " oh yeah almost forgot the one who does the poorest will be expelled immediately." everyone in the classroom felt their heart stop.

After everything was said and done we did running and other physical activities that our teacher kept track of. though in the back of my head I realized that this was unfair to midoriya. if my theory is correct He could not use his Quirk without hurting himself. but so far I was correct he hasn't used to quirk once.

In the last event we were throwing the ball as far as we could, so far the highest scorers were me, bakugou, and Uraraka

Up next was Midoriya on his first throw let's just say it was less than expected. However after a pep talk from our still mysterious teacher the second one is where he threw farther than bakugou. After his throw I noticed that he broke one of his fingers. Even through all that pain you still found a way to smile.

It seem Bakugou was pissed than he lost to Midoriya. "DEKU!" He screamed as he started to launch himself towards Midoriya, but not before being stopped by the teacher.

"Not bad midoriya but if you're going to be a hero you need to be able to control your quirk. now go see recovery girl in the nurse's office." he said pointing to the school. Then he turned his attention back to us "well you all didn't disappoint me too bad there's still room and I mean a lot of room to improve. From here on out you all are under my supervision and shall train to be heroes. oh and I was lying no one is going to get kicked out. I just wanted to see how you guys would do Under Pressure." as class dismissed we still didn't know our teacher.

after class I decided to head home after checking on Midoriya to make sure he was alright.

As I was leaving towards the train station a familiar pink-haired pink skin girl came up behind me

"Yo Hoshi are you taking the train going east by chance?" the young girl asked

"Yeah I live a bit far from the school" I answered back

A small smile perked up on her "I Knew I saw you earlier today. That's great now I have someone to talk to. Unless you rather not be seen with me" she finished giving me puppy dog eyes

"I guess I wouldn't complain these train rides suck without someone to talk to, besides I could use a friend" I calmly said as I reach for my train ticket .

on the way back we sat right next to each other thankfully there wasn't a lot of passengers on it so it wasn't too crowded. I was busy on my phone. I telling my parents I was on my way back from my first day. Ashido decided she wanted to grab a snack. since the trip was going to last more than an hour. She soon returned to her seat giving me a strawberry soda.

"Here, they gave me an extra one for free." She said handing me the drink. As we sat there drinking our sodas she look at me "sooooooo mind if I ask you a question" Ashido asked. I gave her a quick nod. " what made you decide to be a hero if you don't mind me asking?"

I took a deep breath and started

"Hmm that's a good question. The reason why I want to be hero. Well to be honest with you I don't know if I want to be hero. My parents gave me the option of coming to school here or I can go do something else with my life they never forced me to do anything that I didn't want to do but there's a part of me that just need to find out who I was. I know that might not be what you're looking for but that's my answer I just want to know who I am." I gave her my straight answer, but her face indicates that she's puzzled by my answer.

"I thought you were going to say something that you wanted to be more like your parents But I think it's cool that you just want to find out who you are. so I got to admit coming to Hero School and doing all this intense training just to find it out I don't think I can do that." she said while smirking.

We talked for the rest of the trip more about the small things like what hero names we could pick What colors would look the best for the hero costumes. Talked about our crazy teacher. Then we started talking about all might and all the other Heroes she seems to be just as big of a nerd as midoriya.

"So having a pro hero team as parents must be great. I mean some kids are luck with one hero parent, but you have two. Not just any two you have The Dark Ace team as parents. People say they are the ones putting superhero teams back on the map." The young pink girl expressed.

"Yea they told me they met during a team-up with in order to stop a runaway train from smashing into the police mom Ace Of Hearts(Quirk Flight) caught my dad Dark Out (Quirk Emp) falling off of 's head." I laughed while telling earning some laughs from Ashido.

"The train will be stopping soon please grab all personal Items before leaving." The announcement made.

As a train stops we both get off and talk a little bit more.

"So Hoshi you got a phone right? Let me see it" As I handed her my phone she starts to type something in it. "Here you go." she said giving back my phone.

It was she save her number in my phone under Mina Ashido with the upside down smiley face emoji on each side.

"Alright see you tomorrow Hoshi" She said waving and leaving

"Yea see you tomorrow Ashido" I waved back

My first day of school was interesting to say the least.

Walking back my phone starts to ring at first I thought it was Ashido but it was actually midoriya

'Hey Hoshi. me, Iida and Uraraka are going to the movies next week after school want to come with?'

'Umm sure let me check with my people I don't see why not'

'Ok see you tomorrow Hoshi"

"Yeah see ya midoriya"

Happy to see you made some new friends to Midoriya

Tomorrow seems like another fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deku A Name of a Hero

Today in class our we a getting a lesson from All Might, but also we get to show off our new hero costumes. Everyone was having fun explaining their reasoning for the costumes design. The lesson was a field situation two heroes vs two villians.

The last one to show up was Midoriya and it is as plain as day where he got his outfit idea from. He looked like the biggest fanboy of All Might which for him wasn't so bad. Though All Might was clearly embarrassed.

"Since there is 21 of you one of the matches will be a three on two. The villain team will have the advantage. As your teams are made up the extra student will be placed on the villain team during the fourth round. For safety reasons if the match is getting out of control I will stop it." All Might explained.

With everything said we started getting placed into teams (If you watch the anime or read the manga you should know the teams but with two things changed.) Team A was me and Midoriya. Uraraka was the extra villain in the fourth round.

"Alright, now that you all know what teams you are on let's start this class off with the first round." All Might stated. He reaches into two boxes labeled Heroes and Villains. "First round Team A heroes vs Team D Villains."

As the words were leaving his mouth, Midoriya's face showed how panicked he was about already having to go against Bakugou right off the back.

Midoriya looked over to the explosive brute only to be greeted by the brutes death glare. He looked away in fear for a second, but looked right back at Bakugou letting him know he wasn't about to back down.

"Alright villains you have five minutes to set up before the heroes come in" The number one hero stated.

As the timer was counting down I start to mentally get ready for the challenges that await us. Midoriya on the other hand. Not looking so cool

"Alright Midoriya you ready?" I asked

"Yeah I-I'm ready t-to go Hoshi." The shaken boy studered

"Umm you're sweating through your costume." I stated

"Well I ummm-"

"Look" I cut him off "Bakugou has done nothing but bullied you when we thought you were quirkless. Don't let him keep pushing you around."

"I know, but there is little to no chance I could beat him. He out classes me in strength and speed" Midoriya said looking down.

"Then we don't have to fight him." I said, catching his attention "He's a hot head, so let's outsmart him." as I was talking to him the timer went off.

"HEROES ARE NOW ABLE TO MOVE IN" All Might announced.

"Let's go Midoriya." I said as we ran towards the building.

As we entered the building as quietly as possible we started to walk down the hall making sure to watch our connors and keeping an ear out for either Iida's running.

"You know what bro, I think they're up a coup…" BOOM. before I can finish my sentence Bakugou surprised attacked us.

'Damn that guy has a couple of screws loose' I kept to myself. I finally realized that Izuku tackled me out the way. It looked like part of his mask was blown off as well.

"Yo nerd let me see what you can do." The explosive quirk boy stated only looking at Midoriya.

"Hey man thanks for the save, but I think I should handle this." I said looking at the shaken boy.

"No I'm not afraid of him any more Hoshi. I can d-do this p-please trust me" Even when he was shaking he was still trying to smile. We still needed to find the weapon anyway

"Hey stop fucking ignoring me you damn losers! Hey Deku I'm going to hurt you so bad they'll have to force us to stop!" The quick tempered blonde screamed.

Before I could react Izuku stepped in front of me and grabbed Bakugou "Aaaaaaah" the green haired hero screamed as he threw his opponent to the ground.

"Listen Kachan from here on out the name Deku is a name of a hero." Midoriya stated.

"Alright 'Deku' you better be careful. Stay on the radio, so if you need help you can call." We both nodded at each other.

After I left in pursuit of Iida and the weapon I quickly found him, but now I had another problem. I couldn't keep up with his speed. This guy would always run the minute I got close.

"You damn COWARD fight me." I yelled in frustration.

"Ha ha ha hero you are no match for me and my partner." Iida said trying to sound evil.

After awhile we heard a big explosion coming from down below. I quickly jumped on the radio and checked on Midoriya. To my surprise he actually came up with a plan to help both me and him in our situation.

'Alright I can see where this is going.' - H

'Yeah neither of them will have enough time to react' - M

'Alright let put this together. Give me two minute to get to the top floor' - H

'Rodger' - M

After that quick brainstorming we did I was on the chase for Iida. finally getting him to the top floor.

"Ha no more floors to run to." I laughed.

"Yes, but you don't stand a chance not with the amount of energy you wasted chasing me and you don't have the time to recover." Iida logical statement sinked in. If this doesn't work….. We lose.

'HISHIO NOW' the radio went off

I hold on to a pillar that was next to me. Already the plan was going exactly how we thought. Iida had no idea what was going on. All he could feel was the floor shaking and sooner than later there was a hole coming from where Midoriya was from to the top floor.

As soon as I had my shot to grab the weapon I leaped over the hole and threw a few Black Hell Shot (Black fireball) to distract him.

As I grabbed the fake weapon I can hear Iida screaming about the weapon.

"Honestly bro you taking this whole Villain thing too far." said as I was walking down the stairs

"MATCH OVER HERO TEAM WINS!" All might said over the speakers.

'Hey we did it good job bro.'

No response

'Yo Midoriya we won. You there.'

Again no response.

I decided I should go look and make sure he's ok.

To no one's surprise he broke his arms again and it looks like Bakugou did a real number on his other arm. He was sent to Recovery girl.

After the other matches finished up I went to the nurse's office with Uraraka to see if Izuku woke up yet.

"Deku you were so cool out there. You were able to stand up for yourself and beat than stupid jerk." the gravity girl came in, just relieved that Midoriya was ok. She kept going on and about the fight

"Umm yeah thank you Uraraka, but Hoshi did all the hard work." The modest hero said.

"Hey don't cut yourself short man you did awesome." I stated

The door behind us opens. Mina walks in with a bag of food.

"Yo Hoshi oh Uraraka you're here too. I figured Hoshi would be here, but not you." Mina said with a sadden look.

"Is something wrong Ashido?" Uraraka asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I only got three lunch boxes." The Acid quirk girl said looking at the food. Letting out a small sigh she handed one to me, Uraraka, and Midoriya. "There you guys go I'll grab something from the vending machines."

As she was about to leave I quickly called out to her "What Ashido. I'm not too hungry, so how about we share?" I asked raising the food back at her.

"Really Hoshi I knew you were a gentleman." she said as her smile shine brighter

After that meal we had we all when back to class. Everyone ran up to Midoriya introducing themselves. Mean while he really wasn't look at them. He was looking for someone. Before we knew it he was running out the class.

He ran to Bakugou that was leaving school. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it's something between those two.

"Hey Hoshi." Ashido said coming from behind me.

"Hey Ashio. You ready to head to the station?" I asked

We both head to the station and get on our train.

Tomorrow is the movies. I already invited Mina, so looks like it's nothing but smooth sailing from here.

At Least I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Movies Part One (Mina X Kaen)

Today me, Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, and Ashido were all meeting at the mall to see an old school movie called "Man of Steel". It was a movie about a super powered alien baby coming to earth before his own planet was destroyed, and became the hero of his new home. though it is weird to go see a superhero movie you could just turn on the news if you wanted to see a hero in action, but back then quirks weren't the normal. Actually people compare the main hero to All might, but way less cool and his power made no sense.

My wallet was running on empty, so I figured it was time to make my way to the bank. I told my parents I was heading out.

As I was on my way to the Train station I got a text from Ashido

'Hey Hoshi quick question, can you come pick me up?' Ashido

It was still a bit early before the movies. The movie didn't start till other Four hours.

'Umm sure why?' Hoshi

'My dad wants to met one of you, to make sure I'll be safe lol.' Ashido

Okay I guess that makes sense my parents are like that, but they already knew Midoriya, so they didn't mind me going.

'Oh ok send me your address and I'll be over as soon as I can.' Hoshi

'Alright sweet. Oh yeah I'm going to warn you this now my family is kind of crazy.' Ashido

I couldn't help but chuckle at that part.

'So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree lol.' Hoshio

'Hey what's that supposed to mean (Angry emoji)" Ashido

After that she texted me the address and told me to be ready for her family. She has one older brother and one younger sister. Her mother wasn't home due to work, And her father was off during the weekends.

As I make my way to the address I can see that the area was safe and quiet. A lot of families out and about, but when I made it to Ashido's house it was a pretty big house compared to mine. Well I guess a big family needed a big house.

I rang the doorbell once and waited only to be greeted by a guy who looked about the same age as me and Mina.

"Hey man what's up? Can I help you?" the stranger asked

"Umm Yea I'm Kaen Hoshi and I'm here to pick up Mina." I stated only for the guy to stare at me up and down.

"Hmmm" was all he said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried about what he was looking at me for.

"No nothings wrong, but that's the problem you look to normal to date my sister." He stated

I could feel a light blush form on my face "What no we aren't dating man I promise." I said waving my arms in defence.

"Oh you think you're to good for my sister." He said looking like he was about to punch me

"No Ashido was a wonderful, Beautiful and kind girl." I shot back quick

This whole conversation was spinning out of control. Only for another voice to join in.

"MARUCHO! stop messing with the kid and bring him inside." A deep voice from the house yelled.

As Marucho opened the door wider he spoke again. "Come on in Hoshi, Mina is up stairs making sure Rei was taking a bath." Marucho stated.

As I walked through the door Marucho leads me to where I believe the family room was. In the room was a T.V with the news on and a man with horns in his head sitting in front of it.

"Ah you must be Hoshi. My baby girl has spoken very highly of you. Marucho go get Mina and Rei." The older man said. The oldest son gave a nod and headed up stairs leaving me and the man.

It was quiet in the room I was sitting across the room from Mina's father. He looks like a nice guy. As I sat there he was looking at me just staring at me looking for something then.

"So Hoshi my name is Mitchel Ashido. And from my name as you can guess I'm from the United States." The man stated looking at me.

"Oh Nice to meet you sir." I stood up and bow to show politeness.

"Please Hoshi don't be so formal. Just call me Mitch." The man said with a smile.

As we continued to talk we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Mina and her siblings. She came over and sat next me on the left while Marucho sat next to his father opsite to Mina. Last was the small little girl who sat to my right.

"Hi mister, I'm Rei." the small girl said looking up to me.

"Hello Rei, I'm Kaen Hoshi it's nice to meet you." As I said that the father was smiling.

"Wow Rei, I didn't think you would talk to him first." Mina looked shocked

"Why you said the boy downstairs was a special friend." The younger Ashido said causing Mina to blush a bit.

"Kaen I know you and Mina are going out with a small group of friends, but if something happens to my baby girl." Mitch spoke with anger mixed. "Not even All Might can stop me from getting to you. I can't let something happen to one of my kids again."

That statement sent chills down my spine. This guy might not be a hero, but just like any father would. He wouldn't stop at anything to make sure his kids. He was staring me down like I was a villain. I look over at the three Ashido kids to see Mina and Marucho both glancing at Rei. While Rei was looking down.

"If I had watched over Rei and put her somewhere away for these heartless kids. She never would of been bullied." Mitch spoke again balling up his fist.

I wasn't sure what was going on. Why was the girl getting bullied. Before I could continue to think about it the oldest sibling said something.

"When Rei First started school all her classmates started to develop their quirks." Marucho said with a sad face.

I didn't like where this was going. All I could see from Rei ws that she was on the verge of tears. That couldn't be the case though right? Then Mina continued

"She didn't show any signs of having one either. The toe test showed that she was quirkless. The doctor told us she would never have a quirk." As Mina finished I saw Rei sitting there quietly crying. Marucho and their father both trying to comfort the small girl.

"After I saw Rei come home with scratches on her I went to the school and took her out, now I home school her with the help of Marucho and my wife." The father add

All I could do was think about when me and Midoriya were young. I remember when we thought Midoriya was quirkless and that the other kids would bully him. When I thought all was said from the family. The small girl spoke up.

"I… I want to be a hero, but I can't." the young girl. That one statement brought tears to my eye.

Rei got up and started to walk towards the stairs. With a stream of tears coming down her face. I knew that I had to say something.

"Wait Rei." I stood up making Rei and the rest of the Ashido family look at me. "If you want to be a hero then go for it." Her eyes widen. "Having a quirk doesn't make you a hero. It's the actions you do to help others. Don't let people tell you can't be a hero. Your dream is something that only you can control." as I spoke Rei came back closer and closer till she right in front of me. I kneel down at told her one last thing.

"One of my friends was believed quirkless. He was going though what you are too right now. He never gave up on his dream and when we took the entrance exam he finally got his quirk." Everyone was shocked when I said this. "I'm not trying to get your hopes up, but You never know you could develop your quirk soon." As I finished I was hugged by Rei

"Thank You." was all the girl said.

After that we all sat down and talked about what was going on today. Mina was looking at me with a goofy smile while Rei sat next to me.

"Ok you two be safe out there." Mitch said as we were walking out. "Oh yea. Hey Hoshi thank you." The man said as he bowed. "Thank you for telling Rei there was still hope for her. To be honest I was about to give up on her dream, but here you are telling her she can be a hero. I… Just Thank you." was all the man said.

As we waved goodbye, we started to head towards the train.

"Hey Hoshi." Mina spoke up

"Yeah Ashido?"

"Call me Mina okay~" The girl turned to me said.

"A..Alright Mina then you can call me Kaen." As I told her that I could feel my face lit up.

"Well come on Kaen the movie is going to start soon." she said as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the train station.

* * *

 **That was fun**

 **This the end of part one in part two we will see how Midoriya and Uraraka will start to develop. As for Iida he is one of my favourite characters so I don't want to leave him hanging maybe not now but later I'll give him someone, but that's where you guys come in. in the rearview out who you want Iida to hook up with and i'll pick a random one. If there is anything you guys want to see in the following chapters please let me know. Thank you all for reading my story so far hope you guys Fav and Follow. I'll see you next time. Remember PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Movies Part Two (Midoriya X Uraraka)

This will be the first time I actually get to go to the movies with friends. Everytime I went it was with my mom or by myself. I'm thankful that me, Hoshi, Iida, Ashido and Uraraka are all becoming close friends. Just wish Kachan could see me as his friend not his enemy. As I was thinking about today my phone went off.

Uraraka-'Hey Deku did you want to met up early?'

Wait she wanted to meet up early?

Me-'Um I...I d-don't see the problem I'll ask everyone else too.'

Uraraka-'How do you stutter in text LOL (laughing Emoji)'

I feel my whole face light up. Then she continued

'Iida won't be coming with us. He has to help out his family today.'

Well at least there was Ashido and Hoshi.

Me-'I'll text Hoshi and see what him and Ashido are up too.'

 **New Text**

(This takes place before the events of the last chapter happens.)

Me- 'Hey Hoshi. Uraraka wanted to meet up early are you able to come?'

Hoshi- 'Sorry dude Ashido wanted me to meet her dad before the movies.'

Me- 'What? Why?'

Hoshi- 'It's not like that bro. Her pops just wanted to meet one of us to know where she would be bro.'

Me - 'Alright then well i'll see you at the movies. By the way Iida isn't coming'

Hoshi- 'Okay well have fun bro, but not to much fun (Winking emoji)'

 **Back to Uraraka**

It wasn't like that. Uraraka was just a friend. Besides she wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I was one of the weakest guys in the class, and wasn't even close to the smartest. I just sighed and got back on my phone to text Uraraka no one was available to meet up early.

Uraraka- 'Oh that's okay. I guess it would just be us.'

Me- 'Ummm If you want I guess. What would you want to do?'

Uraraka- 'It doesn't matter. As long as we have fun.'

Me- 'Umm one sec let me think.'

Uraraka- 'Okay Deku I'll be waiting lol.'

I could feel my face glowing up like a ripe tomato. This is the first time i'll be hanging out with a cute girl… As soon as I thought 'cute girl' my heart started to race. I need advice and quick. I mean I just met Uraraka only a few weeks ago at the exam. I mean she's really nice, caring and beautiful.

"Is this what a…a c-crush on someone is?" I asked out loud.

I didn't know who to ask. I could ask my mom, but she could be a bit overbearing.

I'll just call Hoshi.

"Hello what's up Midoriya"

"Hoshi umm I need advice."

"What's up? Are you trying to ask out Uraraka already? Haha" He joked.

"Well ummmm"

A brief silence.

"Oh My God Bro!" Hoshi sounded shocked. Then he quickly continued "Okay what's the plan bro?"

"I-I don't know what to do. I never been alone with a cute girl." As I said that my face was basically as red as a tomato.

"Damn Okay listen closely bro I'm bout to be at Ashido's i'll explain this once." He explains what I should do and what I should say to her.

"Alright Hoshi thank you I'll text her now."

"No problem bro. Just don't rush it. Enjoy yourself man"

 **Back to Uraraka**

Me- 'Hey lets get some Ice cream before the movies.'

I started Hoshi's plan

Uraraka- 'Okay sounds great Deku. I'll see you in a bit.'

Me- 'Yea I can't wait to see you Uraraka.'

I told my mom I was leaving and got some money from my 'In case of a Rainy day' box. I headed to the station to meet up with Uraraka at the shopping center where the movie theater was about five mins away.

 **20 mins later.**

"DEKU! Over here." I heard coming from behind me. It was Uraraka she was in all might t-shirt with sky blue sweatpants.

"Oh Uraraka. Hey." I said still thinking about what I should be saying.

"Soooo. How do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Umm you look." I sighed and gathered myself. "You look Beautiful Uraraka." I said with a slight blush on my face. I looked away in embarrassment.

"T-thank you Deku you look great to." She said with bit of red on her face.

"Let's go get some Ice Cream." I said as I we walked towards the station.

When we get there we ordered what we wanted I got double scoop Vanilla while Uraraka got double scoop Strawberry.

"1002 yen please." the guy asked

"No this is…." Uraraka tried to say something then stopped when I paided.

"Thank you young man. You two enjoy."

After I got the receipt Uraraka and me left. As soon as we were walking she tried to hand me money

"Umm Deku here. I didn't want you to pay for me."

"No, your fine, I wanted to do something nice for y-you Uraraka." as I said that we both had a blush on our face.

"Thank you Deku. You're the sweetest." she said as we continued.

We got to the center of the shopping area where the rest area was, and sat on a bench next to a fountain. We started talking about how we wanted to be heroes and where we got our inspiration from. Hers was from her family. She wanted to make money for them so they could have easier lives.

"Wow Uraraka you really are an amazing person." I finally spoke up.

"Thanks Deku, but compared to you, I'm just selfies. I mean look at you all you want to do is help people like All Might. Even though you put a lot of pain in your body you still try." She confess

As we continued to talk my phone alarm went off letting me know one hour before the movie starts.

"Oh looks like we should start to head over to the movies." I said looking at her.

"Let's go then." She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the movies.

 **After The Movies.**

"Well that was a horrible movie." Hoshi came out saying

"Yea like no one else could of came and help save the day, I thought this was a part of a hero Universe." Uraraka stated.

"And the so called Aliens looked just like humans. That was the worst movie I ever seen."

"Yea, but I still had fun today." I was last to say something.

"Same here." Hoshi said

"Yup one of the best days for me." Uraraka said

"So much fun." Ashido

"Crap look at the time I need to get you home Mina. come on before we miss the train. Bye guys." Hoshi said looking at his phone.

"Okay Kaen one sec let me refill my drink. Bye Midoriya Bye Uraraka." Ashido said leaving with Hoshi

"Those two seem close huh Deku?" Uraraka said.

"Yea." iis all I said before I felt something grabbed my hand.

"Come Deku can you take me home?" she asked while she intertwined our hands.

'Yea Best day ever' I kept to myself.

 **Well another chapter down and a lot more to go.**

 **Just to give a heads up I will be making Midoriya will be a lot stronger in this story. He will have Full Cowling a lot sooner. Like maybe soon as the relationship with Uraraka I think will help push him to go the extra mile. He and few others will be getting a lot stronger than there cannon.I hope you guys don't mind that I'm pushing Midoriya and Uraraka relationship A LOT faster than the cannon. Also Iida will be push a little bit more emotional than in the cannon. Hope y'all are enjoying the reading so far. And remember PLUS ULTRA!**

 **P.S Go check out The Snow Hero From JayH120. I love the story in that so far. (And he can actually write.)**


End file.
